1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle racks, and more particularly pertains to a quick release bicycle rack which utilizes a conventional quick release spindle of the type utilized to mount a bicycle wheel on the slotted forks of a bicycle. Many individuals who reside in apartments, condominiums and town houses have a limited amount of space available for bicycle storage. Additionally, retail bicycle sales outlets have a need to store and display a large number of bicycles in a limited space. Additionally, bicycle owners and bicycle repair shops require a simple economical and easy to use device to hold a bicycle while repairs are made. The present invention solves these problems by providing an economical bicycle rack which utilizes a conventional quick release spindle to retain the slotted forks of a bicycle on a mounting block. The bicycle rack of the present invention may be secured to vertical as well as horizontal surfaces to enable a bicycle to be stored in narrow spaces such as on a closet wall or in a corner of a room or hallway. Additionally, the quick release bicycle rack of the present invention may be utilized to store a bicycle while being transported on the roof of an automobile, in a train or on a bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of bicycle racks are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a bicycle rack is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,341, which issued to J. Carrington on Mar. 17, 1964. This patent discloses an attachment for converting a conventional bicycle to a stationary exercise bicycle. The device utilizes a stand provided with a spring clamping mechanism for engaging the rear axle of the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,993, which issued to J. Carter on Aug. 13, 1974, discloses a roof rack for transporting a bicycle on the top of an automobile. The device includes an elongated spindle provided with threaded wing nuts for clamping the slotted front forks of a bicycle frame against a mounting sleeve. The front wheel of the bicycle is removed and the front bicycle forks are placed into engagement with the clamping spindle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,784, which issued to K. Shimano et al on Nov. 19, 1974, discloses a roof rack for transporting bicycles on the roof of a vehicle. A hollow sleeve is provided at each bicycle storage location on the rack. A quick release spindle is received through the hollow sleeve and is utilized to clamp the slotted front forks of a bicycle frame against the ends of the hollow sleeve. A plurality of these quick release mechanisms are staggered along the rack and are positioned alternately at the front and rear of the rack for securing a number of bicycles facing in alternating directions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,787, which issued to J. Gothrup on Dec. 9, 1975, discloses a bicycle rack for transporting a bicycle on the bumper of a vehicle. The device includes a slotted bracket for engagement with the axles of the bicycle.
None of these devices provide a bicycle rack which utilizes a quick release mounting spindle on a mounting block which may be positioned on any horizontal or vertical surface. Additionally, none of the aforesaid bicycle racks utilize a mounting block provided with stepped width portions provided with transverse bores for enabling the securement of bicycles having various different standard frame fork widths utilizing a conventional quick release mounting spindle. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, include a pivotal mounting bracket for adjustably securing a quick release mounting block to a horizontal or vertical surface, rubber bumpers for engagement with the ends of slotted bicycle frame forks, and a hook for retaining a removed bicycle wheel. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of bicycle racks, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such bicycle racks, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.